


Asylum

by GrumpyBambi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mindfuck, There Will Be A Pairing, What will be the Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi
Summary: After someone had knocked him unconscious Jackson slowly woke up and found himself in a filthy run-down room."Where am I?"Jackson looked around.He was in a hospital room and now he remembered everything. A stupid test of courage was the reason why his best friend Mark and he went to a supposedly abandoned asylum.Jackson was trying to find Mark and a way out of this madness, pursued by insane patients and employees.But where was his friend now?
Kudos: 3





	Asylum

If you are interested in this story please vote for it :>  
I have started a poll and I will start writing and publishing 2 or 3 with the most votes.  
One of them will published on twitter first. The other one/two on ao3.

Twitter : @BambiGrumpy

For questions or requests :

https://curiouscat.me/BambiGrumpy


End file.
